


You're My Favorite

by Irhaboggles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluffy, Gay, God Complex, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara is not Supergirl, KaraLena, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian Lena Luthor, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Short, SuperCorp, Supergirl and Kara are different people, Sweet, karlena, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: Lena was Kara's favorite person in the whole wide world and Supergirl was Lena's favorite person in the whole wide world. Needless to say, Kara was a little more than jealous. Why could Lena see how perfect she and Kara were? Oh right. It was because Supergirl was in the way. Why did she have to interfere!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	1. You're My Favorite

"Yeah, she sure is wonderful," Kara studied Lena's face as the Luthor continued to gush about Supergirl, sounding like a giddy little schoolgirl with a crush. But while Lena looked close to swooning just babbling on and on and on about how amazing Supergirl was, Kara's face was far more guarded and unreadable. Although she agreed with everything Lena was saying about the legendary Girl of Steel, Kara could not deny some jealousy that Lena should be so very fond of a woman she barely knew. Sure, the pair had gone on a couple missions together, but that had _nothing_ on the friendship Lena had with _Kara_ _ **.**_

After all, who was it that had welcomed Lena to the city on her first day in? Kara. Who was it that vouched for Lena at every turn even when everyone else (including Supergirl) had been opposed to her? Kara. Who was it that always enthusiastically supported all of Lena's ideas and inventions? Kara. Who was it that hung out with her multiple times a week? Who was it that kept in contact with her almost constantly? Who was it that was always going out to eat with the Luthor? Who was it that texted her on a daily basis? Who what is that had Lena's number (and vice versa)? And even more than that, who was it that had shared so many laughs and tears with the Luthor? Who was it that had shared so many tender and vulnerable moments with her? Who was it that had seen a side of her that no one else did? And most importantly, who was it that _showed_ a side to Lena that no one else saw? Kara. Kara, Kara, Kara. A thousand times, Kara.

So it made sense that Kara was jealous of the fact that Supergirl could just _exist_ and leave Lena smitten while Kara, herself, had needed to work long and hard just to even coax a smile out of the otherwise withdrawn woman. Even though Kara had invested so much time and emotion into her friendship with Lena, Supergirl needed only to exist to get the same results from the Luthor. It felt a little more than unfair.

But Kara knew she was being petty and silly. Not only did Supergirl deserve all the praise that was given to her (because she really _was_ just as awesome as everyone said), but it wasn't fair of Kara to get angry at her for something she had no control over. It wasn't Supergirl's fault Lena was smitten with her, so it wasn't fair of Kara to take _her_ issues out on Supergirl.

And the same thing applied to Lena. Just because Kara was dealing with a severe case of unrequited love didn't mean she could just take that pain out on Lena. Even though Kara wanted nothing more than for Lena to talk about her the same way she talked about Supergirl, Kara wasn't selfish or egotistical enough to demand such a thing. If Lena wanted Supergirl, then that was that, and Kara had no right to get upset about that. Her pain was valid, of course, but it was not her place to tell Lena who she could or couldn't love.

"Besides, who am I compared to the great and mighty Supergirl?" Kara asked herself as she took leave of L-Corp. Lunchbreak was over. It was time to go back to work. And on the trip back to CatCo, Kara's anger turned to sorrow and insecurity. Even if she was still jealous that Lena seemed to love Supergirl more than her, Kara couldn't blame her. Supergirl was far superior, and everyone knew it, including Kara herself. Who _wouldn't_ prefer Supergirl? Even worse, though, Supergirl was so genuine and kind that Kara didn't even _want_ to compete against her. It wasn't just that Supergirl was clearly better than her, it was that she was just too darn selfless, sweet, heroic and righteous to hate!

But even though the logical thing was to admit that she was inferior to Supergirl in every way, there was still a flame of hunger that ached in Kara's chest. Lena was Kara's favorite person in the whole wide world and it wasn't easy for her to think that Lena would, given the chance, pick Supergirl over her. Even if it made sense, and even if Lena would try to insist otherwise, they both knew the truth: Supergirl was just better.

"I hope Supergirl knows how lucky she is," Kara muttered darkly. "To have Lena's heart so completely… I hope she appreciates it."

And as cruel fate would have it, Kara's worst fears were coming to life right at that very moment. Long after Kara was gone, Lena kept on fantasizing about the mighty Girl of Steel. The Luthor wanted nothing more than to impress the Super, and her head was full of excited and hopeful dreams of the day she'd do something so wonderful that even Supergirl wouldn't be able to resist. Lena would do something so heroic Supergirl would accept her as a friend (and maybe more, because although it was a guilty pleasure, Lena couldn't deny having a crush on her) and they would become a power couple for the ages! It was her dirtiest dream to make the Girl of Steel bend for her, literally and metaphorically.

"Like that will never happen!" Lena laughed embarrassedly at herself, but it was a lovely idea nonetheless.

ooo

"Yeah, she sure is wonderful," Kara repeated for what felt like the millionth time that night. She and Lena were having a little dinner date, though Lena was having a lot more fun than Kara. While Kara tried to keep her jealousy at bay, Lena continued to blissfully and ignorantly recount her day's adventures. Supergirl had apparently stopped by to pick up an invention Lena had built her, but instead of just zipping in and out, she actually took the time to have a small, friendly, casual chat with the Luthor.

"I think she likes me!" Lena said, literally shaking with excitement. "Not only did she thank me, quite graciously, for the invention, but she also stuck around just to talk to me! That must mean we're getting closer! And that she likes spending time with me!"

"I'm so happy for you," Kara tried her best to flash the Luthor a convincing smile. Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how one looked at it), Lena was too ecstatic to notice that Kara wasn't quite as happy as she was.

"It was just so incredible, Kara!" Lena sounded breathless and starstruck. "Supergirl really is a miracle worker! She does so much for me and doesn't even have to try! Even just being around her makes me feel so _good_! I feel so lucky that she took time out of her busy day just to talk to _me_! I wish I could repay her for all the things she does for so many people, _including_ me! It's just… astounding!" Lena sounded as if she'd personally met God and Kara briefly wondered if her face was about to split in half because of how huge her smile was.

But just as Kara's mood was about to hit a low point, Lena threw a massive curveball at her.

"I want to thank you so much for introducing me to her," the Luthor said. "Without you, I wouldn't be this far with her already!"

"What?" Kara asked, voice and face going flat in genuine confusion.

"Don't you remember?" asked Lena. "It was you who asked her to give me a chance and even come visit me not long after I moved here!"

"Oh. Right. That," Kara had to hide a grimace. Boy, didn't she regret that day!

Like Lena had said, it happened not long after she'd moved to National City. Kara had offhandedly mentioned that she had a special connection to the Girl of Steel and could absolutely get Lena in contact with her if Lena would like. Lena had, of course, agreed in a flash. And back then, Kara had been so eager to impress Lena that she blithely went along with it. (But to be fair, none of them could've foreseen where that first "date" would lead). And Kara still remembered it all too well. It had been so much fun, at first, watching two of the women she admired most in the world getting to know one another, but, oh, what a sour day it was in hindsight…

"Really, Kara, you've been the start to so many good things in my life," Lena continued, interrupting Kara's bitter thoughts. "Supergirl may have saved me but you, Kara Danvers, are my hero! You made this city a home for me. You welcomed, trusted, supported and vouched for me when no one else would even _look_ at me with anything other than disgust and distrust. You were the one who convinced Supergirl to give me a chance at all. You were the one I've shared so many precious moments with, good and bad, vulnerable or not. You're the one who's invested the most time and energy into me, by far. I just want you to know how much that means to me, and how much I really appreciate and owe you for it."

Lena reached across the table to take Kara's hands in her own, a meaningful look in her eyes as she even squeezed Kara's hands gently. It was a moment Kara could've only imagined in her wildest dreams, so to have it happen to her in real life made her completely shut down. All she could do for a solid 10 seconds was stare at Lena's hands wrapped around her own. Lena gave a soft chuckle, assuming Kara was just too shy to speak (which was technically true). Deciding to take pity on her, Lena continued to on with her little "speech".

She continued to thank Kara profusely for being there for her when no one else was. But even after the rest of the city started to trust her, it was still Kara who was always there first, fastest and most.

"You have more of me than I have ever given to anyone else, including myself! You've helped me face sides of myself I used to not even want to acknowledge, but now thanks to you, I'm a much better person in a much better place. Without you, none of my growth in the past few months would've been possible, and I want you to know how grateful I am for that… and you. Not a day goes by where I don't think of you and know how lucky I am to have you in my life. Kara Danvers, you really are my favorite, and I don't take you for granted. Not a bit, not at all!"

This was when Lena began to sniffle.

"I'm sorry," she gave a wet laugh. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but here we are!" she removed one hand from Kara's in order to wipe her eyes, but her other hand remained firmly on top of Kara's. Kara could still only stare. But the sound of Lena crying brought her back to her senses and she finally looked into the Luthor's eyes with concern shining in her own.

"Oh, Lena… I…" she began, but after all the many things she wanted to say to the other woman, nothing came out. All she could do was feel the lump burn in her throat as she squeezed Lena's hand back.

But even though no words left her mouth, they still circled around in her brain… Was it true then? Did Lena honestly love _her_ more than Supergirl after all? It was a horribly selfish thing to wonder at a time like this, but Kara couldn't help it. After spending so long seeing herself as inferior to the Girl of Steel, to even hear the possibility that Lena preferred her made her heart twist in the best way possible. But Kara knew better than to ask such a rude question at such an inappropriate time, so she only gave Lena and awkward little smile and squeezed her hand in return. Although Lena was still wiping at her misty eyes, Kara could see the smile on her face as well.

For a while, the pair sat like this in perfect silence, but once Lena managed to get her sniffles under control, she began to speak again.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Lena gave another wet laugh. "I thought I'd be better prepared than this."

"Prepared?" Kara echoed in confusion.

"Yes, I admit that that little speech I just gave you actually wasn't impromptu. I've… been thinking about it for a while… and… well… I guess that tonight… just kinda felt like The Night, you know? I mean, there really is nothing special about this day at all, and it was almost spur-of-the-moment in that regard, but the stars just felt aligned so I decided to… what is the expression? Shoot my shot? Yeah… That." Lena gave another awkward laugh and Kara was, once again, rendered speechless.

"Wait. So you… had this dinner date… planned out?" she asked. Lena nodded with yet another embarrassed, nervous laugh. "How long?"

"Oh, only a month or so," Lena ducked her head shyly.

"A month?!" Kara asked, louder than she meant to. When a few nearby heads turned, she gave them an apologetic look before lowering her voice. "A month? You've had that speech and dinner date planned for _a month_?"

"Well, yeah, it took me a while to figure out how to say everything I wanted to say in under two minutes, just because I knew I would start crying if I couldn't get it all out fast enough," Lena admitted. "But even after I had the speech so memorized that it was practically carved into my brain, I still needed to pluck up the courage to actually go through with it, and that took a bit of time," Lena looked at the table, suddenly unable to meet Kara's eyes. Kara, meanwhile, could only shake her head in disbelief.

"You were nervous to ask me out?" she asked. Lena nodded, almost looking guilty now. "But why?" Kara asked.

"Because you just mean so very much to me. You're so special and important to me, and I care about you so much. I just didn't want to make it weird, you know?" the Luthor asked, looking at Kara with pleading eyes. "I wasn't kidding when I said you're my favorite. You really are. It was a little more than intimidating to do this because I've never had a friend like you before… Never had a _family_ like you before."

"Family?" Kara echoed, wondering if she'd truly heard that correctly.

"Ah, sorry, too much?" Lena winced apologetically, even starting to rub the back of her neck nervously.

"No, no, not at all!" Kara promised quickly. "I… just didn't realize that you… felt the same," now it was Kara's turn to become flustered. She hadn't meant to say it like that, but that was how it decided to come out, and now Lena knew that her feelings for Kara were reciprocated. This was a good thing, of course, but Kara was worried she'd quickly have to explain why there was ever any doubt to begin with…

"Wait. R-really?" Lena looked terrified to even dare to hope, but there was still a certain light in her eyes that only grew even brighter when Kara nodded back. For a moment, Lena could only cover her mouth and give soft, muffled, laugh-sobs at her luck that tonight's dinner date should've gone on so perfectly. Confessing to Kara had been huge, but to hear that the feelings were mutual was something she honestly hadn't expected to hear. It was something beyond even her wildest dreams.

Because the thing was, as insecure and afraid as Kara had been (and as justified as some of those fears were), Lena was also correct in saying that Kara was her favorite person. As much as the Luthor craved Supergirl's friendship, that paled in comparison to what she had with Kara. The love she felt for Supergirl was strong, yes, but it was… vague, and from a respectful and admiring standpoint, but nothing more. Her love for Kara, however, was far closer and stronger. It was much more private and personal, which was what made it so much more special and real to Lena.

So all of Kara's fears about being overshadowed by Supergirl had only ever been just that: fears. But now, with Lena looking at her with teary eyes while they shared a nice meal at a fancy restaurant, it all became so clear. Kara could see it all, plain as day, and she finally believed it. Lena truly loved, respected and admired her more. No matter how much Lena may have admired and adored Supergirl, it was Kara whom Lena felt closer to, and whom she trusted more, and whom she felt safer with, and whom would miss more, if anything were to happen to one of them. For once, Kara had come out on top, better than Supergirl. For once, _she_ was the chosen one, and it was the best feeling in the entire universe!

"Oh, Lena!" Kara finally managed to speak. "You're my favorite too!" then without another word, she leaned over the table and kissed Lena long and hard, sweet and deep. She was sure that even Supergirl could never feel this amazing, even when she was flying. Kara felt as if she were even higher, especially when she felt Lena begin to kiss her back with equal sincerity and intensity.

" _No, wait, scratch that,"_ Kara thought to herself, " _Tonight_ I _am Supergirl!"_ and she felt so ecstatic that no one could've convinced her otherwise, not that she would've even heard them, because right now, all that mattered was her and Lena, her very most favorite person of all!

_And even better, I'm her favorite too!_

Yes, she most certainly was, but now she knew it too, and it was quickly becoming her favorite feeling in the whole entire universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Set in S2. I love how Kara and Lena's way of saying "I love you" is calling each other "their favorite". It's so cute!
> 
> This was also inspired off an IRL event when a friend "chose" me over someone far superior. I was definitely Kara in this fic (but minus the romance).
> 
> Also, yes, in this fic, Kara is NOT Supergirl. Originally, she was going to be and this was gonna be a comedy of Lena being in love with Supergirl but only being friends with Kara despite them being the same person, but then I decided to take it a more serious route and, in this story, Kara and Supergirl are DIFFERENT PEOPLE.
> 
> Also, shoutout to Megatruck/Boggs Chaucer. This fic was something I've been meaning to write since January (I procrastinate HARD) but talking to him about one of his stories helped me find the will to finish this one. And he's partly the reason why I chose to take it the more serious route (so blame him if y'all would've preferred the comedic version. Which I still might write if enough people want it).
> 
> And while I'm here, shoutout to Snorlax891 for being awesome!
> 
> And thank you Jennifer Baratta for always leaving such kind comments on all my SuperCorp stuff. Make an account so I can message you back!


	2. The Strangest Love Triangle Ever

"Supergirl!" Lena tried not to sound too starstruck as the mighty Girl of Steel landed on her balcony.

"Ms. Luthor," the Kryptonian gave her a guarded but respectful smile. "May I come in?"

"Of course! Always!" Lena replied enthusiastically, then she inwardly kicked herself for sounding so helplessly in love. But lucky for her, despite Supergirl's super-sense, she did not seem to catch Lena's little blunder. Or if she did, she had the grace not to react to it.

"Thank you," she said instead, stepping off the balcony and into Lena's office. "I wanted to make sure you were ok, I received word that you were threatened… again…" Supergirl's eyes flashed in disgust and disdain and Lena's heart fluttered at the sight. Did the Kryptonian know how sexy she looked when she was in her angry and overprotective mode? Lena was sure she was going to swoon right then and there!

"Oh, it's nothing!" she laughed awkwardly, but when Supergirl gave her a confused look, she was quick to amend her words. "I mean, you are correct, it was another death threat, but that's nothing new!" she gave a second awkward laugh, trying to lighten the mood, but Supergirl only seemed to become angrier as Lena confirmed the rumors.

"It's not nothing!" Supergirl all but hissed. "Not only is it illegal to send death-threats, but it is my duty to take these threats seriously! I promised to protect the people of this city, and that includes you, Lena Luthor. I must, and I _will_ protect you!" she vowed. But anything else she said after that became a distant buzz in Lena's ears as she again felt her heart fly right out of her chest. Supergirl had said her full name! And she'd given her oath of protection to the Luthor as well! Could such a day get any better than that?! Lena had to bite back a nervous giggle.

"Thank you, Supergirl, that means a lot to me," Lena finally managed to say, her mushy brain stringing together a semi-coherent sentence. But behind that calm façade, Lena was on cloud nine! Even after Supergirl had taken her leave, the afterglow stayed with the Luthor all night long.

ooo

"Wow, Lena, that's great!" Kara smiled as the two of them ate lunch together. The Luthor had just finished telling her companion about Supergirl's surprise visit to her office the previous night and she sounded just as breathless now as she had been then.

"I know, right?!" Lena agreed enthusiastically, eyes lighting up. "It was just so… so… _super_!" She paused to laugh at herself, embarrassed that she'd made such a lame pun, but she still couldn't deny a sense of pride and joy that she'd gotten to have Supergirl all to herself for that one night. It was the ultimate dream come true and Lena was helpless to deny her infatuation.

"And once again, a Super brings a Luthor to their knees," Kara teased, yanking Lena back out of her little daydream.

"Kara!" Lena looked mortified by the joke, covering her burning face. Kara could only laugh.

"I know, I'm evil!" she managed to say through her laughter. "I'm even worse than Lex!"

"Ugh, I may be a Luthor, but even _I_ don't deserve this!" Lena whined through her hands, but Kara kept laughing.

"Don't worry, Lena, I think it's cute," she tried to assuage her friend's embarrassment through her own amusement.

"Noooo!" Lena moaned childishly, face still buried in her hands. "I'm a big, strong, tough, scary Luthor!"

"Pfft!" Kara couldn't stop a snort. Maybe to the rest of the world, Lena was a mysterious and powerful presence to fear, but to Kara and Supergirl?

"No, shut up!" Lena whined as she heard Kara huff with laughter.

"Supergirl and Lena flying through the trees, K-I-S-S-" she began to sing-song loudly.

"Nope!" Lena interrupted shrilly, finally removing her hands from her face so that she could shut Kara up physically. But even after Lena had covered Kara's mouth, Kara continued to hum the rest of the little ditty with a smirk in her eyes. Lena shot her an unamused look.

"For the last time, I do _not_ have a crush on Supergirl," she deadpanned as she removed her hand from Kara's mouth.

"Oh please! She's the only one you get this giggly about!" Kara snorted.

"I mean, _you've_ seen my soft side too!" Lena cried defensively. "I'm not a total stone wall, you know?!"

"Ah, but it's a different _type_ of softness," Kara replied with a wink. "Unless… You're insinuating you're in love with me as well?"

"Oh, god, Kara, no!" Lena buried her face in her hands again and Kara laughed helplessly at the embarrassment in the Luthor's voice. She did feel a little bad, teasing Lena so mercilessly, but it was just so funny and cute to see her getting so very mushy. And of course, on a personal level, Kara found it insanely funny that Lena was in love with Supergirl, but not her.

_Honestly,_ Kara thought to herself, _I would keep my secret from her_ just _for this, because it is_ too _funny!_ Then she laughed at herself for being so cruel. But it was true! Kara always laughed at the thought of Lena swooning over her alter ego while stubbornly insisting that she only saw Kara as a friend, despite Supergirl and Kara being one in the same. But of course, Lena didn't know that, so Kara couldn't really fault her for the mix-up. But Kara certainly was tickled by the idea. It was like a really bad, really weird rom-com. The strangest love triangle ever!

ooo

"Greetings, Ms. Luthor," Supergirl smiled politely as Lena entered the DEO.

"Supergirl!" Lena gave her a smile in return, but while Supergirl's was relaxed, Lena's was nervous and giddy.

"I understand you wanted to talk to me about something?" Supergirl gestured for the Luthor to follow her to a _private_ room.

"Oh!" Lena's face began to tint pink. Even though she did indeed have something very important and serious to tell the Girl of Steel, just getting to see and hear her again had temporarily rendered the brilliant woman stupid and all she could do was dwell on the fact that Supergirl was asking to speak to her. Directly. Personally. Alone. In a private room. Where it would just be them. Alone together. Again. Just her and Lena. Lena and her.

"O-of, of course," Lena stuttered. "Right away…" then she gestured for Supergirl to lead on, shaking and sweating like mad. She didn't dare look at anything other than the floor, terrified that all the other DEO agents, Supergirl included, would be giving her an odd look. She was certain her starstruck-ness would've been visible from space! But once again, Supergirl had the decency not to mention it. Instead, she turned around and began walking down to one of the narrower, emptier halls of the DEO. But, and it could've just been a figment of Lena's addled imagination, was it just her… or was Supergirl almost… swaying her hips as she walked along? Like she knew what she was doing, and was trying to flaunt it a little? … Gah! Lena really needed a cold shower!

And once the two were alone together in that little back room, it didn't get much better. Even though they really were there on important business, Supergirl still took a bit of time to check in on Lena, herself, first.

"I hope you've been well?" she asked casually. Why did her voice sound lower and softer than normal?

"I-I h-have," Lena's voice sounded wispy and weak, as if Supergirl had stolen the air from her lungs. But then she cleared her throat. "I have."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," she gave Lena a smile, but unlike her usual, gentle expressions of warmth and encouragement, this one had a new edge in it. Or was it all in Lena's head again? Was that smile playful? Teasing? Like Supergirl knew something Lena didn't?

Supergirl leaned casually against the side wall of the little room, tilting her head and eyeing Lena in a way that the Luthor could not quite read, but felt vaguely… stimulated by. She felt nervous, like Supergirl was x-ray-visioning into her very soul. But she also felt strangely flattered that Supergirl should be eyeing her so intently. And seriously! What was it with that infuriatingly mysterious little smile on her face? The way her arms were crossed? The casual posture with the slightly smug expression? Was Lena just hallucinating? What were all these strange signals?!

Knowing she'd go mad trying to figure it out, Lena cleared her throat again to reorient herself and she began to speak.

"I have received word that Cadmus may attempt to attack the harbor tonight," she began.

"What?" Supergirl's tone hardened and she stood up from the wall again. Lena's mind split in two.

The first half could only focus on how… intense Supergirl's voice could sound when she was mad. It was terrifying, but in the best way. But the second half was brought back to life by the severity of Supergirl's tone, and despite still being over the moon that she was getting all this private time with the mighty Girl of Steel, Lena was able to finish the rest of her report without looking like a total moron.

"Thank you for telling me," Supergirl nodded once Lena finished the report.

"My pleasure. I'm always happy to work with you," she began to wring her hands as she gave Supergirl an awkward, hopeful smile. In return, Supergirl's own expression softened, and she nodded her assent.

"I like working with you too," she said and Lena was certain that her heartbeat must've sounded like a drum to the Girl of Steel by now. But what a feeling it was to hear that Supergirl liked talking to her too! Swoon! Not that Lena would ever show it, of course…

ooo

"Oh. Wow. That was… amazing! Insane! Incredible!"

"Kara?" Lena whipped around in alarm, having not expected to see the plucky young reporter at the harbor, of all places.

"Hi! Lena! I hope you're alright?" Kara looked out of breath.

"W-w-well yes, I am… But… are you? What are you doing here?" Lena could only stare at the other woman in confusion. She, Supergirl and a few other DEO agents had just successfully stopped Cadmus from bombing the city's harbor, so how and why was Kara here?! It made no sense!

But even more importantly, it was still very dangerous. Even though most of the Cadmus agents were currently being arrested, the docks were still very far from safe. Lena didn't want the innocent and untrained Kara Danvers anywhere near a scene as dangerous as this one.

"Oh, don't worry, Lena, Supergirl sent me!" Kara tried to reassure the Luthor as the Luthor dragged her away from the docks.

"What?" Lena stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, I was part of tonight's plan," Kara replied with an enthusiastic, adorable, little smile. "While you guys drew out and battled Cadmus, I stayed in the shadows and took notes," she held up a notepad, camera and tape recorder. She hadn't been kidding. "Supergirl asked me to try to get some intel on them, their behaviors, and possibly, their identities. So while you guys battled them and kept them distracted, I was able to observe. I was essentially just trying to figure out their attack patterns and see if I could hear anything of value. You may have fought a majority of the Cadmus agents tonight, but I can tell you that a few of them were intentionally staying hidden, essentially doing the same thing I was."

"Oh. Well… Wow… Then that was… Very good of you…" Lena could only blink as Kara continued to cheerfully explain that she'd been in on this plan the entire time. Lena felt a mix of emotions. She was happy and proud that Kara had gotten to help out, and that she'd done such a good job. But she also felt nervous and almost upset, especially at Supergirl. As wonderful as Kara was, she was a reporter, not a fighter. Even though Lena trusted Supergirl's judgment, it made her uncomfortable to think that the Girl of Steel had thrown Kara into such danger. What if Kara had been caught? Or what if something hadn't gone according to plan? What if the bomb had actually gone off?

But even underneath the concern, Lena felt just a hint of envy. Even though she knew she was being irrational, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Kara had apparently had private contact with Supergirl as well. And she was again reminded that Kara had actually, apparently, been friends with Supergirl for a fairly long time. After all, the only reason Lena had managed to grow so close to the Girl of Steel in the first place was because Kara had made it possible. Even though Lena still felt beyond grateful for that, it did make her a little jealous to think that Supergirl liked and knew Kara better than her.

"Speaking of which, have you seen her around here anywhere? I wanted to speak with her!" Kara asked, bringing Lena back to the present.

"Uhhhh, no, I actually haven't," Lena mumbled, realizing for the first time since the end of the fight that Supergirl was nowhere to be found.

"Ah well, she must've flown back to… wherever it is that she hides out. Probably had something more important to handle!" Kara shrugged with a breathless laugh. For a moment, Lena only eyed her suspiciously. In response, Kara cleared her throat, looked away and fiddled with her glasses.

"Anyway, I'm sure I can talk to her tomorrow. I probably should go give this to a DEO agent, or something," she began to stutter and sputter awkwardly as she wiggled out of Lena's grip, waving her notes around pathetically.

"Well, wait, let me come with you," Lena pleaded. Event though Kara was acting a little odd, Lena still didn't want Kara just wandering around the docks alone. There could very well be more Cadmus agents lurking in the shadows, and even with the armed squadron of DEO agents patrolling the area, Lena still didn't want to leave Kara's side.

"Oh, uhhh, ummm, I really think I should give these documents over in private," Kara laughed nervously, fiddling with her glasses again. "Classified information and all that jazz, heheh…"

"Oh…" Lena looked a little hurt. "Ok…" she let go of Kara's arm at last.

"Oh, hey, don't take that the wrong way, ok?" Kara pleaded, realizing what must've been going through Lena's head at that moment.

"No, you're right, I'm being silly," Lena tried to wave off Kara's concern, but now it was Kara's turn to be the suspicious one, but before she could try to ask anything else, Lena only gave Kara a polite nod before stepping back.

"I should probably also get back to L-Corp and… see what I can glean from… all of this," she gestured to the harbor. "But I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, always," Kara replied, looking a bit more reassured. In response, Lena smiled warmly back at her.

ooo

"Ms. Luthor!"

"Supergirl?" Lena all but jumped out of her office chair, having not expected the Girl of Steel to visit her midday. But when she turned around, there was no one at the balcony. "Huh?" But an ensuing fit of familiar laughter from behind her made it all too clear what had just happened.

"Kara!" Lena whipped around to see Kara, standing in the office doorway, doubled over with laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just couldn't… It was too perfect!" she howled, and for about 30 seconds, it was nothing but Lena scowling at Kara while Kara limped her way into the office because of how hard she was laughing.

"How can you tell me you aren't totally smitten with her? All I had to do was pretend to be her and you were _up_!" she cried.

"Oh, shut up," Lena grumbled, crossing her arms in embarrassment as she sat back down with a childish pout on her face.

"Though I suppose that's a testament to how good my vocal mimicry of her is!" Kara was still giggling, but her laughter was winding down as finally reached Lena's desk. It was only with a peace offering of Big Belly Burger that she got Lena to stop scowling.

"Alright, I'll admit it," Lena grumbled. "You do sound a lot like her. Like, _a lot_ , a lot. Can I ask how?" she finally looked up at Kara, who looked startled by the question. For a second, all she could do was sputter and stutter, just like the previous night.

"Oh, ummm, well, uhhh, I, uhh…" she fiddled with her glasses and mumbled something about singing and theater in high school and vocal training and vocal warm up and knowing how to mimic voices and possibly something to do with vocal cord anatomy.

"Jeez, and you say _I'm_ the one who flounders when people talk about Supergirl," Lena saw her chance and took it without hesitation, her smile turning sly. "Are we sure that it isn't _you_ who's in love with her? After all, you two have known each other longer, and you seem to still be in very frequent contact with her, even able to join her on top secret missions. Maybe it is _you_ who has the hots for her?"

"What? Oh, god, Lena, no!" Kara looked repulsed by the idea, which only made it all the funnier to Lena.

"Now you know how I feel!" she teased the reporter. "Or maybe you're just jealous because you think I'm stealing her away from you?"

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous!" Kara scoffed, sounding torn between amusement and embarrassment. She continued to fiddle with her glasses.

"I'm glad you guys are getting so close, it makes me really happy," Kara promised, sounding serious for the first time that day. It was enough to make Lena more serious as well.

"I mean, I appreciate it, but I doubt it's ever going to go anywhere," she sighed, almost sounding melancholic at the idea.

"You never know," Kara replied vaguely, starting to grin again, but Lena only shook her head.

"It's a celebrity crush, Kara, it's not going to go anywhere," she insisted. Kara wanted to protest, but before she could, Lena continued to speak. "I just don't want you to ever feel like I value her more than I value you," she said. "I know I babble on about her a lot, and even though I only see you as a friend, I still _adore_ you and I just don't want you to ever feel like I've replaced you with her." Lena finished her impromptu speech by ducking her head shyly and biting her lip.

"Awwww, feeling sappy today, aren't we?" Kara teased, but there was a genuine warmth in her eyes now. "Don't worry, Lena, I never felt forgotten or overshadowed. But I think it's very sweet that you care enough to check up on me. But truly, I think your relationship with Supergirl is sweet, and I'm not jealous at all. I am no love rival in this equation. This isn't some cliché, stupid, poorly-written, YA love triangle!" _But if it were, it would be the strangest love triangle ever!_ Kara added silently.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't a romance story at all," Lena snorted, but she couldn't deny that the thought was very nice…

"Well, although I can't tell you exactly what she thinks, I know Supergirl does genuinely care about you," Kara replied.

"She does?" Lena murmured, looking up, but not enough to meet Kara's eyes.

"She's told me herself," Kara confirmed. "In fact, when she came to ask me to help protect the harbor, she mentioned how you warned her first, and she was really appreciative of that. She said she was glad you guys got to work together, and that she truly does trust you."

"Oh, Kara," Lena sounded choked up now.

"So yes, you're all good in her book. And you're good in mine," Kara promised, walking around Lena's desk to throw a friendly arm around her. "I don't feel jealous, and we aren't rivals for her. You may be in love with her, but I'm not! And I don't mind if you see me as a friend but her as a potential lover," Kara snickered, but not for the reason Lena might've thought. "On the contrary, I think I could be your wing-woman!"

"Ok, let's not go that far!" Lena sat up and cleared her throat quickly, feeling a warmth rise up into her cheeks once again.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where I'm at!" Kara laughed, once again reveling in Lena's obvious discomfort.

"Maybe some other time," the Luthor muttered, then she made a big show of grabbing at the bag of Big Belly Burgers. "But burgers first!"

"Haha, yes, you're right, burgers first. Burgers _always_ first," Kara agreed, deciding to let Lena off the hook. For now. There would be time for more teasing later. Especially now that Kara had direct confirmation that Lena was indeed in love with Supergirl. And when that time came, Kara would absolutely ham it up and play the world's best wing-woman ever (to what would be the everlasting embarrassment of Lena Luthor). It would be crazy fun! But, like she had said previously, burgers first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is a more lighthearted version of the previous chapter, and in this one, Kara and Supergirl ARE the same person.


End file.
